


Selfish Bastard

by Kizmet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Not Team!Cap Friendly, Tony Stark Defense Squad, one-sided friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizmet/pseuds/Kizmet
Summary: The Avenger's opinion of Tony in opposition to what his actions demonstrate.





	Selfish Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> Because sometimes unsupported opinions that attempt to pass themselves off as fact can be inspiring. 
> 
> “I actually feel that that's understandable? The search for Bucky wasn't an Avenger project. It was private. It wasn't the mission of apprehending the presumably internationally wanted mass-murdering terrorist (or whatever) the Winter Soldier. It was Steve looking for his long lost best friend. And asking his friends to help him. Tony isn't Steve's friend, they are barely teammates and anyway everyone knows that Tony is a selfish bastard. Why would he help looking for poor confused Bucky? Or more neutral: Tony has his own live and problems. Steve didn't think he would have the time to prioritize a stranger's wellbeing so he didn't waste time asking.”
> 
> I'd credit the poster that made this comment on one of my other stories as a co-author but I doubt they'd appreciate it.

They weren’t friends, barely teammates.

_“Stark, you know that’s a one way trip”_

_Shortly after the Battle of Manhattan plans are made to convert Stark Towers into a base for the Avengers._

They weren’t friends. Most of them he’d never even met.

_“They must hate that you’re going to work for Stark.”_

_“Most of the Intelligence community would like to drop me into a dark hole, but even they can’t mess with Tony’s army of lawyers.”_

They weren’t friends. Given other options they wouldn’t have picked him as a teammate.

_“Lab's all set up, boss.”_

_“Uh, actually, he's the boss. I just pay for everything, and design everything and make everyone look cooler.”_

They were his teammates and he thought of them as friends.

_“Hey Banner, Dr. Cho's on her way in from Seoul, is it okay if she sets up in your lab?”_

_“Uh, yeah, she knows her way around.”_

_“Thanks. Tell her to prep everything, Barton's gonna need the full treatment.”_

They weren’t his teammates anymore but he still considered them friends.

_“It’s currently collecting dust in one of Howard Stark’s old storage facilities in upstate New York. Should be a piece of cake.”_

_“Uh, guys, we might have a problem. Hank, didn’t you say this was some old warehouse? It’s not!”_

_Steve looks around the brand new, fully equipped Avengers’ Compound, “I’m home.”_

They weren’t friends, barely even teammates because everyone knows that Tony Stark’s a selfish bastard.

_“You could've saved us. Why didn't you do more?” His greatest fear was failing to protect them._

It didn’t matter how much of his money, his time and himself that he gave them they would always know that Tony Stark was a selfish bastard and so they would never extend precious things like trust or friendship to him.

**Author's Note:**

> In Order the Quotes come from:  
> Avengers  
> AoS S1E20  
> AoU  
> AoU  
> Ant-Man  
> AoU  
> AoU


End file.
